Enfermo
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Luffy se siente extraño, nunca antes se había enfermado, aún sin comprender bien de qué se trata toma rumbo a la enfermería para aclarar de una vez por todas qué es esa sensación que le recorre el cuerpo. -LawxLuffy-


**ENFERMO**

—One-shot—

Luffy se detuvo indeciso frente a la puerta de la enfermería y respiró profundo antes de tomar la manija. No era como si le encantara la idea de entrar ahí, pero llevaba varios días sintiéndose extraño y necesitaba hablar con Chopper al respecto.

_—Oye, Chopper, necesito... _—no terminó la frase al notar que el pequeño reno no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar se encontró con unos ojos listos e inquisidores que se calvaron en él. Law, quien había dejado el libro que tenía entre las manos, lo observaba atentamente.

—_Tony-ya está descansando, ¿te puedo ayudar?_

Una vez más Luffy sintió ese extraño malestar que lo había estado acompañando desde Punk Hazard, desvió la mirada intentando decidir si prefería esperar a su nakama o ser atendido por el otro médico, apretó fuertemente el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso adentro.

—_¿Tardará mucho en volver? _—preguntó con la voz claramente turbada.

Law se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño capitán, observó que tenía las mejillas encendidas, posó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura. El rubor de Luffy se hizo más notorio a la par de que su respiración se aceleraba dramáticamente,

—_Torao, creo que voy a morir_ —exclamó en un tono de sincera preocupación,

—_pasa de una vez y toma asiento en una de las camas, déjame revisarte._

Sin saber qué responder el pequeño capitán obedeció, se sentó con el cuerpo tenso en la orilla y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras que su mirada pasaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, mirando de vez en vez al hombre que lo acompañaba. Estaban solos, no recordaba la última vez que eso había sucedido.

Law se acercó a la gaveta donde Tony-ya guardaba sus utensilios para extraer un estetoscopio. Era consiente de que el mugiwara llevaba varios días actuando extraño, lo había sorprendido más de una vez en un estado reflexivo, algo que no cuadraba con su alocada y alegre personalidad. —_Retírate el chaleco_ —le indicó mientras tomaba asiento en un banquito frente a él. Colocó el estetoscopio en medio de la cicatriz de su pecho. —_Respira profundamente_ —pidió a la par que cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en su labor.

«_Mi corazón va a salirse_»

Pensó Luffy mientras apretaba con los puños la sábana que tenía debajo. Por más que intentaba respirar como se le había indicado le parecía imposible, con cada movimiento de aquel frío aparato sentía que el aire le hacía más falta. Clavó sus inquietos ojos sobre el rostro del médico recorriendo con curiosidad cada detalle de él, terminando su recorrido sobre su inexpresiva boca. El pequeño capitán se humedeció los labios sin darse cuenta, como si de repente tuviera una sed extrema.

Ahora no sólo su corazón palpitaba como loco, comenzó a sentir que su cara se calentaba.

—_¿Qué desayunaste hoy?_ —Law abrió los ojos sin deshacer esa corta distancia que había entre ambos, Luffy retrocedió lo más que pudo doblando sus codos, no pudo sostenerle la mirada,

—_no he podido comer nada, ¡Torao!, ¡ni siquiera toqué lo que Sanji me sirvió!_ —contestó con voz angustiada, mordió su labio inferior que por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a temblarle—, _nunca antes me había pasado._

—_Ya veo…_ —soltó el astuto médico mientras una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba sobre aquellos seductores labios, acercó su rostro al de Luffy, quién retrocedió a tal grado que terminó recargado sobre sus antebrazos, lo tomó de una mejilla y movió su dedo pulgar acariciándolo con suavidad. —_Dime, ¿cuándo te sientes peor?_

—_a…ahora…_ —contestó con toda sinceridad. El contacto de aquella mano quemaba su piel, había algo más que necesitaba decirle, aunque sus palabras parecían atorarse dentro de su garganta. Tragó saliva, sabía que si no hablaba con claridad el médico no podría hacer bien su trabajo —_sólo me pasa… cuando te tengo cerca…_

Ese había sido el motivo por el cual quería ver a Chopper y no a aquel hombre que lo hacía sentir peor que el kairoseki. Apretó los ojos, ya estaba cansado de mirar hacia otro lado y simplemente encontrarse con aquella mirada gris lo deshacía por completo.

Law bajó la caricia de sus dedos hasta los labios del menor, repasándolos una y otra vez, sintiendo como temblaban bajo su delicado tacto —_¿te habías sentido así antes? _—su propio pulso se disparó, expectante a su respuesta,

—_nunca…_

El médico se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para ponerle seguro, se asomó discretamente por una de las ventanas para cerciorarse de que cada tripulante del barco andaba en lo suyo y caminó directamente hacia el mugiwara —_yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor_ —lo tumbó sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él, el chiquillo se quedó pasmado, el temor se dibujaba en esos ojos negros que no comprendían del todo sus intenciones. —_Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, recuerda que somos aliados_ —le susurró mientras acercaba sus labios para robarle un beso.

Luffy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir ese cálido contacto, su primera reacción fue separarlo pero Law lo tomó de las muñecas recostándose sobre su cuerpo para aprisionarlo con su peso. Quiso decir algo, más al abrir la boca una experta lengua se coló para encontrarse con la suya, explorando, moviéndose de una manera cautivadora. Los síntomas de la extraña enfermedad se dispararon al máximo, «_voy a morir_», pensó a la par que todo su ser se rendía ante aquel contacto.

Law deshizo el beso y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con la punta de su nariz arrancándole un jadeo, a pesar de que ya no había mucha resistencia no pensaba soltarlo, tomó sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y con la libre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo paseando seductoramente sus dedos por el torso desnudo.

—_Torao, detente…_ —su petición sonó con una voz excitada que encendió todavía más los ánimos de su captor. Como respuesta Law mordisqueó su cuello descendiendo hasta su clavícula, mientras que su mano libre paseaba por la orilla de su pantalón,

—_no pienso hacerlo_ —estaba arriesgando todo pero no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad—, _llevo deseándote demasiado tiempo._

Luffy se rindió por completo ante aquellas extrañas, pero a la vez, deliciosas sensaciones. Todo su cuerpo estaba alerta, esperando impaciente por cualquier otro movimiento. El experto hombre desabotonó su pantalón dándole un tirón hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, atrapó aquel miembro que ya estaba duro y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Luffy no pudo ocultar un fuerte jadeo, aquel contacto iba más allá de lo que alguna vez había sentido,

—_¿te gusta?_ —preguntó el ojigrís lleno de excitación mientras besaba su oreja,

—_s…sí…_ —contestó su aliado entre jadeos. Su cadera comenzó a seguir aquel ritmo apremiándolo, pidiendo más. Law soltó finalmente las muñecas para bajar los besos por el pecho de su compañero, deteniéndose a la mitad de la cicatriz que le había quedado cuando le salvó la vida, descendió por su abdomen lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo y sobre los nerviosos huesos de la cadera. Finalmente acercó sus labios a la punta de la virilidad que tenía apresada entre su mano, soltó su aliento sobre la misma provocando que el mugiwara soltara un intenso gemido y se introdujo el excitado miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta haciéndolo desaparecer por completo mientras que su lengua jugueteaba por toda su extensión sin ser vista. La mano dudosa del menor lo tomó del cabello con la primera intención de retirarlo; sin embargo, el placer que sentía era tan grande que su cuerpo actuó por sí solo empujando aquella cabeza contra sus caderas, demandándole un ritmo más intenso. Su cuerpo no tardó en estremecerse con el escalofrío más delicioso que jamás hubiera sentido, con fuertes sonidos saliendo de su boca se entregó dentro de aquella boca que lo succionaba sin piedad.

Law se separó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba la comisura de su boca,

—_¿te sientes mejor?_ —preguntó al pequeño que seguía jadeando con el rubor al máximo,

—_lo siento… no pude… ¡succionaste demasiado!_ —respondió apenado,

—_no te quejes que apenas vamos empezando_ —el ojigrís ya sentía una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas, lamió dos de sus dedos y se recostó sobre el capitán para comerse nuevamente su boca. El menor, que ya empezaba a comprender el juego, dejó pasar aquella lengua e imitó sus movimientos, primero en forma tímida; después, devorándolo con el mismo deseo, posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello permitiendo que el mayor se acomodara entre sus piernas con libertad. Law liberó su tensa virilidad y empezó a estrujarla contra el cuerpo de Luffy dejando en claro las tremendas ganas que tenía de penetrarlo. —_Quiero hacértelo…_ —susurró con una voz lasciva mientras colaba sus dedos hacia la entrada del menor quién al sentirlo cerca soltó una leve protesta—, _relájate…_ —le susurró mientras introducía el primero. El mugiwara apretó sus hombros al sentirse incómodo, Law le dio un suave beso sobre la ceja mientras comenzaba a moverlo, se moría de ganas, pero no deseaba lastimarlo. El segundo dedo entró más fácil, rozando el punto más sensible,

—_¡ahhh!, no…ya…_ —Luffy murmuraba incoherencias que prendían más al excitado ojigrís, quien finalmente sacó sus dedos y se incorporó un momento para acercar su miembro a la boca del otro,

—_lámelo_ —soltó con voz perversa mientras se lo ofrecía. El pequeño se incorporó nervioso sobre sus codos y tímidamente acercó su lengua, comenzó a humedecerlo mientras lo recorría de arriba hacia abajo, Law quería metérselo hasta la garganta, pero se detuvo al recordar que otra parte de su cuerpo lo estaba esperando. Al sentirse completamente húmedo se separó para introducirse entre sus piernas, tomó el trasero del chico con ambas manos para separarlo un poco y empujó suavemente sintiendo una clara resistencia. Luffy soltó un quejido mientras encajaba sus dedos en los hombros del mayor. —_Sólo un poco más_ —jadeó el ojigrís. Una parte de él no lograba asimilarlo, estaba finalmente entrando en aquel chiquillo que siempre había deseado. Una segunda estocada le permitió entrar más profundo, rozando el punto más sensible del menor, quién soltó un sonoro jadeo de placer. Cuando logró adentrarse por completo empezó a moverse con estocadas suaves, disfrutando el estrecho cuerpo mientras que sus manos y su boca lo recorrían salvajemente. Empezó a moverse con más rapidez para acelerar el delicioso roce, de un rápido movimiento agarró al chico por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas haciendo que su miembro penetrara todavía más profundo, unos roncos jadeos escapaban de su boca, tomó nuevamente el trasero entre ambas manos y lo empezó a mover de arriba a abajo cada vez más deprisa.

Luffy se agarró con fuerza de su espalda dejándose llevar por aquel acelerado ritmo, una vez más pudo sentir el placer del orgasmo con el que contrajo todo su cuerpo. Law apresó su boca en un salvaje beso y se entregó dentro de él con unas estocadas extra, perdiéndose también en aquella deliciosa sensación. Las manos que aún sujetaban al chico fueron relajándose a la par de los desbocados corazones.

El médico se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su amante dejando sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Cuando su respiración tomó un ritmo suficiente para articular palabras se incorporó ligeramente para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al mirarlo a la cara, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba sólo para él. En ese momento lo comprendió, estaba perdido.

Esta vez Luffy ya no sentía la necesidad de huir de aquella profunda mirada, se sentía completamente aliviado. Aunque los síntomas seguían extrañamente presentes ya no le causaban dolor, acercó sus labios a los de su aliado y le depositó un dulce y casto beso,

—_¡gracias!, ¡ya estoy curado!_

Law sintió que era su cara la que ahora se ponía roja_ «¿¡cómo puede agradecerme lo que acaba de pasar!?»_ Soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en una suave risa mientras acariciaba el cabello alborotado del chico.

—_Cada vez que quieras podemos hacerlo_ —le susurró con una sonrisa sincera diferente a su mueca sarcástica de siempre—, _pero te lo advierto, no lo intentes con nadie más_ —soltó en tono juguetón. Luffy rió suavemente estrechando al médico contra su cuerpo.

—_Torao,_ _quédate siempre conmigo..._ —sus dulces palabras sonaron cerca del oído del mayor en forma de susurro. Law correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza, era él quién ahora se sentía extraño, por alguna razón la petición del mugiwara le había hecho estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser,

—_te prometo que me quedaré todo el tiempo que pueda_ —respondió. Tal vez... sólo por esta vez... podría hacerle más caso al corazón que a la cabeza.

El estómago de Luffy gruñó.

—_Tengo hambre_ —soltó el pequeño después de permanecer un largo rato abrazados, Law se levantó pesadamente para liberar a su "paciente", quién se empezó a vestir con la felicidad marcada en el rostro. El médico lo observaba todavía con lujuria, hacerlo una sola vez no sería suficiente para saciar todo el deseo que sentía _«en verdad me gustas»,_ pensó.

—_¡Torao, ven a comer conmigo!_ —el chico de goma lo tomó de la mano para jalonearlo hacia afuera de la enfermería, aquel cálido contacto lo hizo estremecerse. El médico comprendió que difícilmente volvería a tener control total sobre su propia persona,

—_vayamos entonces_ —le contestó con pereza y resignación _«tengo el presentimiento... de que te seguiré a donde quiera que me lleves», _suspiró largo, profundo pensando en su propia confesión.

Fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que también había sido contagiado desde hace tiempo por la misma extraña enfermedad. Apretó la mano que lo sujetaba, no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo. _«¿En qué momento, Mugiwara-ya, te volviste tan importante para mí?»_

Soltó una suave risa, burlándose de sí mismo.

_ «Tal vez... me estoy enamorando... » _

Algún día se lo diría a la cara...

mientras tanto le haría el amor una...

y otra...

y otra vez...

Disfrutando juntos de aquella deliciosa enfermedad que los consumía por completo.


End file.
